El ArTe DeL eNgAñO
by aLeirBagPotteR-BasS
Summary: Sakura regresa despues de dos años a hong kong, El arte del engaño siempre ha sido su mejor don, y lo usara para su proximo trabajo: Shaoran Li, ¿podra emplear el arte del engaño o del amor?
1. Default Chapter

**hola a todos, ahora toy aki con mi nuevo fic, titulado "el arte del engaño" espero que les guste a todos, y ps gracias a todos esos que me han apoyado mucho.**

**Disclaimer: CCs y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo hago esto por diversion y sin lucro alguno.**

"**El arte del engaño"**

**_Capitulo UNO: El trato_**

El día estaba en su máximo esplendor, Hong Kong la gran cuidad china, donde todo mundo vivían pendientes de su vida, donde abundaban grandes edificios y corporaciones multimillonarias, y prácticamente esa cuidad estaba en manos de un hombre que lo tenia todo, el dueño de las corporación Li, este hombre cuyo nombre solo hacia, temblar hasta el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, el hombre que con solo una orden que saliera de sus labios podría cambiarte la vida, para bien o para mal, era el hombre que decidía miles de vidas de las personas que vivían en la cuidad de Hong Kong y el estaba a punto de hacer cambiar el destino de una mujer que no sabría que esto le deparia las mas bellas alegrías de la vida así como el dolor mas grande que jamás sentiría en su vida.

Una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de color esmeralda estos que eran muy bellos se podrían ver un aire de nerviosismo pero a la vez excitación, ese día tenia una cita con el hombre mas importante de la cuidad, Sakura Kinomoto se iba a ver con el dueño de la corporación Li, ella apenas había regresado de Europa a Hong Kong, y no sabia como tan rápido se había enterado de su presencia en la cuidad pero eso no importaba ya que sabia que no podía escapar de el, y algún día tenia que encararlo, habían pasado muchas cosas con el y ahora se vería cara a cara, con un hombre que hacia dos años no había visto, suspiro antes de entrar al "_le petit mer", _ese era uno de los restaurantes mas caros y elegantes de la cuidad, además que era el que estaba de moda entre gente de clase alta, el lugar era muy bello la joven llego a la recepción donde un joven le pregunto con quien se vería a lo que la joven contesto

"Con el Señor Li" dijo esto y el joven le dijo "sígame" y la llevo a donde estaba una de las mesas con mejor alumbramiento, y de los mejores lugar en la zona de fumar, la joven se sentó donde se le dijo que espera al dueño de la corporación Li, la joven así lo hizo mientras que lo hacia en sus manos traía una servilleta que estaba apretando fuertemente ya que se moría de los nervios, y además de que no sabría que quería el con ella después de tanto tiempo, a la joven se le vinieron varios recuerdos a la mente, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia demasiado atrayente para ser ignorada, Sakura voltea y ve su lado a un hombre de unos 50 años, su cabello era castaño algo revuelto, y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate hermoso, que te podrías perder en ellos si no fueran por es brillo de frialdad y austeridad que tenían, lo cual te podrían asustar un poco, era un hombre que infundía respeto sin duda alguna y temor para otras, y se puede decir que a pesar de su ya entrada edad el hombre seguía siendo muy atractivo y elegante, un aire de misterio lo rodeaba, lo cual te hacia que te interesaras mas en el.

"vaya, Sakura tanto tiempo sin verte, y cada día estas mas bella" fue lo primero que dijo el hombre que estaba a lado de la joven

Sakura se para y lo iba a saludar de un beso en el cachete pero el se corre y hace que lo bese en la boca, fue un beso sencillo y discreto, con eso Sakura se vuelve a sentar en su lugar y el hombre se sienta enfrente de ella "y dime que te gustaría ordenar" le pregunta con una sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa tenia algo, como que si planeara algo

"este… este no se, que me recomiendas tu" le pregunto la joven aparentando naturalidad aunque en el interior se moría de nervios

"mmm bueno veamos" y el reviso el menú, en eso llega el mesero para pedir su orden, luego después de varios minutos les llego su comida la cual era muy exquisita (como no se nada de comida francesa preferí omitir detalles), después de un rato de estar comiendo y de una charla muy superficial, Sakura sabia que el momento se iba a acercar donde el hombre chino le iba a decir a lo que realmente la había citado.

El hombre termino de comer, y se limpio de manera distinguida la boca, Sakura ya hace mucho que había terminado de comer, ya que su plato no era muy grande, luego el hombre se le quedo viendo mucho tiempo, como si la estuviera analizando, Sakura no sabia que hacer estaba nerviosa, como la ponía nerviosa ese hombre, después de un rato de hacer eso el hombre hablo "te preguntaras por que te habré citado en este lugar después de tanto tiempo" dijo el hombre chino

"Si, la verdad me sorprendió que supieras de mi regreso tan pronto" dijo la joven ya un poco mas calmada

"bueno, supuse que algún día tenias que regresar, y dime como te fue en Europa"

"muy bien, puede estudiar arte, en la universidad Paris" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Estos dos años que te fuiste te extrañe mucho" dijo eso de la nada, lo cual hizo que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa de nuevo

"supongo que te preguntaras por que me fui tan repentinamente de Hong Kong" dijo la joven de mirada esmeralda

"la verdad lo supe desde un principio, y mas cuando tu tía se entero de lo nuestro, creo que tu partida fue lo mejor ya que ella hubiera causado un escándalo y la verdad no hubiera sido conveniente que mi esposa se hubiera enterado de tu existencia o mas bien de nuestra relación, fue lo mejor que te fueras…- se quedo un momento pensando y luego sonrió- aunque extrañe mucho nuestras noches de pasión" dijo sin disimulo alguno

"…" la joven ojiverde no sabia que decir, a decir verdad si había extrañado mucho su compañía, pero tanto ella como el sabían que habían tenido mas amantes en esos dos años, pero para que decir cosas que son tan innecesarias como esas, lo que se tenían que decir ya lo estaban haciendo.

"bueno y supongo que te preguntaras si te voy a proponer a que vuelvas a ser mi amante", Sakura ante eso solo asintió tímidamente, y la verdad no sabia por que estaba nerviosa si cuando lo había conocido no había tenido ni una sola gota de timidez

Li saco de su saco una cajetilla de cigarros tomo uno y le ofreció uno a Sakura esta acepto, luego lo encendió ya continuo con su charla "la verdad esas no son mis intenciones o no por este momento, ya que ando con otra mujer" Sakura al oír esto no se sorprendió, y le sonrió en forma de complicidad

"y ahora quien es" pregunto la joven Kinomoto

"Kaho Mizuki" dijo sin mas, Sakura se sorprendió de al escuchar ese nombre

"vaya, la ex prometida de mi hermano, tienes muy buen gusto, al elegir tus mujeres" con este comentario el hombre se hecho una carcajada

"claro, te escogí a ti para ser mi amante, eres muy bella, siempre lo has sido, aun en tus años de rebeldía" la oír esto Sakura sonríe maliciosamente recordando sus años de juventud "rebelde" como le decía Li, "y ahora lo estas mas", dijo viéndola de arriba ha abajo, el hombre se mordió el labio demonios como la deseaba, aun después de dos años que había sido su relación la seguía deseando como nada, la conoció apenas de 16 años se había hecho mujer en sus brazos y ahora que tenia 21 estaba mas bella que nunca, pero recordó el por que la había citado y no era para satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas como hombre

"bueno para lo que te cite aquí es por que te quiero proponer un negocio, que no creo que dudes en aceptarlo, si es que sigues siendo como te recuerdo"ante esto la joven sonrió maliciosamente

"y dime cual es ese negocio" dijo con una voz ronca y seductora al mismo tiempo

"mi hijo" dijo el hombre para después darle una bocanada su cigarro, la joven Kinomoto solo se le quedo viendo extrañada ¿el hijo? Que tenia que ver el

"mi hijo, el bueno… el es virgen – dijo esto con algo de molestia- y me gustaría que me ayudaras a… tu sabes quitarle eso"

"mmm y cuanto me ofreces" dijo sin mas lo joven Sakura

El hombre abrió su cartera y saco un pequeño papel escribió algo y se lo entrego a la joven Kinomoto, Sakura se quedo estupefacta ante la cantidad que era realmente insultantemente irresistible pero antes dijo "y por que no lo llevas a un prostíbulo" pregunto la joven

"por que no quiero que mi hijo se enreda con esa clase de mujeres" dijo el hombre que estaba apagando su cigarro en el cenicero

"pero como me le voy acercar" pregunto la joven de mirada esmeralda

"ese será tu problema, lo único es que no quiero que se entere de esto" dijo el señor Li con mirada muy seria

"esta bien, acepto, y te aseguro que tu hijo nunca se va a enterar" dijo la joven con una sonrisa, ante esto el hombre se para y la joven también se besaron en la boca y el hombre chino le susurro al oído "ten esta es su foto" y la joven la toma y la ve y sonríe "espero verte de nuevo mi querida flor de cerezo" y con eso el hombre se retira del lugar, la joven ve con mas detenimiento la foto del hijo del señor Li, y tenia que decir que era idéntico a su padre, bueno tal vez en su mirada ya que en la del joven se veía como confusión y miedo, con algo mezclado de ternura, y su padre no tenia nada de eso, 'Shaoran Li' pensó Sakura, no será nada difícil hacer que el caiga a mis pies, la joven sonrió malévolamente, ya que el pobre joven no se esperaría lo que su padre estaba preparando "pobre niño, me da lastima, pero bueno ese no es mi problema a mi me paga para que me acueste con el"

_**Fin del capitulo**_

**Continuara**

**Notas de autora: bueno aki ta mi nuevo fic llamado _"arte del engaño" _y espero que les guste ya que tenia esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo y ps hasta ahora me decidí a subirlo, ya lo había subido pero por razones personales decidí quitarlo y volver a subirlo hasta ahorita, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Bueno espero tan siquiera 5 review por que sino, no actualizo.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, proposiciones indecorosas (jaja ya no c pueden estoy ocupada) a mi mail.**

**Aleirbagpotter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo lo hago por diversion

**El Arte del Engaño**

_**Capitulo 2 :La vida del heredero**_

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, bajo la cabeza y dio un pequeño suspiro había sido un día difícil, hoy después de dos años se había vuelto a ver con el hombre mas importante de su vida o por el momento el mas importante, la joven volteo a ver a su triste departamento, tenia cajas por todos lados, no le había dado tiempo de desempacar, las paredes eran de un amarillo todo desteñido 'lo voy a pintar el fin de semana' pensó la joven de mirada verde, se acerco a su sofá y se dejo caer en el, la joven dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos, tratando de entender en lo que se había metido, 'robarle la virginidad al hijo de Hien Li, espero que no se me complique' pensó la joven de mirada esmeralda.

* * *

Una joven de cabellos negros, y ojos de color rubí se encontraba sentada en un hermoso café, de la cuidad de Tokio se podría decir que es uno de los mas modernos y elegantes de la cuidad, la joven se encontraba leyendo su revista favorita que era la 'Cosmopolitan' mientras bebía su Moka frappé oreo, la joven estaba muy entretenida, hasta que levanta la vista para ver que una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, por cierto que era muy bonita y de muy buen cuerpo parecía modelo de revista, se le acerca a la mesa y se sienta con ella al parecer había estado llorando, la joven de mirada rubí al ver esto se acerca con ella y con mirada de preocupación le dice "Que te paso"

"nada, que… es que rompí con Shaoran" dijo entre sollozos

"¡QUE?" pregunto la joven de mirada rubí

"si, rompí con el – dijo esto la joven rubia con las lagrimas saliéndole por sus ojos- el…el me pregunto por que, y pues no podía decirle de mi viaje, entonces le invente que ya no lo quería y que estaba interesada en otro" dijo esto con mucha amargura

"ay amiga, yo te dije que le dijeras desde un principio, pero tu no me quisiste escuchar" dijo la joven de cabellos negros

"yo lo se, pero pensé que si no se lo decía tal vez no se iba a hacer realidad lo de nuestro viaje" dijo llorando "de verdad que yo amo a Shaoran, pero pensé que si rompía con él, me iba a doler menos el separarme de él, y la verdad creo que no va ser eso verdad" dijo la joven rubia

"pues la verdad no se que decirte Lin May, la verdad no se si fue lo correcto que le mintieras acerca de tus razones para romper con el" dijo la joven amiga de Lin May

"es que Meiling no podía decirle la verdad eso nos hubiera lastimado más"

"La verdad yo no lo creo, Shaoran te hubiera podido visitar en Europa" dijo la joven china

"sabemos que no es cierto, y además pienso que el podría conocer a alguien y el que me fuera infiel me partiría el corazón" dijo desconsolada la joven

"ay amiga…" fue lo único que dijo la joven china y la abrazo fuertemente, ya que quería mucho a Lin May se habían conocido hace dos años e hicieron una gran amistad de hecho Meiling había presentado a Lin May con su primo Shaoran y gracias a ella fue que ellos dos se hicieron novios, y se sentía muy triste al ver como la relación de su primo favorito y su mejor amiga se iba por la borda, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada ya que el viaje de Lin May a Europa era inminente además Shaoran se encontraba estudiando en un internado por lo cual haría las cosas mas difíciles para verse, a lo mejor si fue lo mejor que rompieran pensó la joven de mirada rubí.

* * *

"wey no se que hacer" dijo un joven de cabellos negros, mientras hablaba por celular, se veía muy preocupado "wey, no se, lo voy a buscar, espero encontrarlo neta, por que si no, nos va ir mal a todos" al acabar de decir esto el joven colgó el celular y se dedico a su búsqueda.

Se encontraba en la calle ya era de noche, y la cuidad de Hong Kong era muy agitada, el joven iba caminando a una velocidad impresionante a pesar de la cantidad de gente que impedía que caminara, el joven buscaba por todas partes hasta que entro un establecimiento llamado "Orus place", el lugar era ruidoso, había mucha gente y se podía decir que no era la clase de gente "linda" que el estaba acostumbrado a tratar, a decir verdad el nunca se hubiera parada en un lugar como ese, solo lo hacia para buscar a su amigo, 'ay Shaoran por que siempre tienes que venir a lugares como este' pensó el joven

El joven avanzo entre las mesas, y trataba de no ver a los tipos que estaban sentados alrededor de ellas, prácticamente todos eran unos maleantes o prófugos de la justicia, el joven siguió hasta que se detuvo en la barra donde vio a un joven castaño de unos 17 años sentado en una silla que su cabeza estaba recostada en la barra y en una mano traía un vaso de tequila, el joven se acerca y le pone su mano en el hombro "Shaoran, vamónos amigo" le dijo el joven de cabellos negro

Al joven que le hablaba voltea a ver a su amigo, sus ojos eran de color a chocolate, un hermoso mar de chocolate que te podías perder en su hermosura, pero hoy sus ojos no brillaban de su singular astucia o candidez de su propia edad, sino estaban perdidos, triste, no tenían vida, además parecían que había estado llorando, en si el joven estaba hecho un piltrafa, además el estar ahogado en alcohol no lo ayudaba mucho.

"Shaoran ven, ya tomaste demasiado" dijo el joven de cabellos negro

"ay, Yamazaki si apenas lo bueno comienza" dijo esto con aire de una falsa felicidad que le había dado el alcohol

"Shaoran, en buena, nos va ir muy mal si se entera que te saliste del colegio" dijo su amigo algo desperado y tratando de buscar la manera de convencerlo para que se fueran de ese horrible establecimiento

Yamazaki agarro a Shaoran y lo puso en pie y prácticamente se lo llevo cargando del lugar, Shaoran mientras tanto estaba demasiado embriagado para notar quien era lo que lo estaba llevando lejos de su 'amigo el tequila', Shaoran lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, para caer profundamente en un sueño.

* * *

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, demonios parecía que le estaban taladrando la cabeza, el joven se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba, era su habitación las paredes de color camello, y varios pósters de sus artitas favoritos como dream theater, o Metallica etc. El piso era de color beige y ver las otras camas de las personas con las que compartía su habitación, delataba en donde se encontraba pero aun así no sabia como había llegado a ese lugar, lo ultimo que recordaba es que había ido a tomar a un bar y que su amigo Yamazaki fue por el y eso era todo lo que recordaba, el joven se paro de la cama y vio que aun traía la misma ropa de ayer, unos pantalones de color café, algo arrugados y una camiseta de color verde, que apestaba toda ha alcohol, fue directo al baño a lavarse la cara, y recordó el por que había tomado como lo había hecho, su novia de hace un año había roto con el y le dijo que la razón es por que andaba con otro wey, al principio no lo había creído pero se dio cuenta que todo era verdad que su novia o mejor dicho su ex le había visto la cara de idiota, todavía no lo podía creer, y el que le había comprado una cadena y unos días antes le había dicho que la amaba, como la maldita vieja le había hecho eso, se había burlado de el, pero bueno eso ya no importaba, lo que importo fue que le rompió el corazón 

"Veo que ya te levantaste" dijo un joven de cabellos azules y gafas que cubrían sus hermosos ojos del mismo color que su cabello, su piel era pálida, pero aun así era muy bien parecido, en su mirada se podía ver su madurez comparada a la de sus amigos, y su refinamiento y elegancia, era de esos hombre chapeados a la antigua… todo un caballero, que a lo mejor era por su educación ya que el joven era ingles.

"si – dijo mientras se lavaba sus dientes – de casualidad tienes unas aspirinas" pregunto el joven Li cuando salio del baño

"mmm… deja ver – dijo el joven buscando entre sus cosas y encontró un paquete de pastillas y se las da al joven de mirada chocolate

"gracias" fue lo único que dijo antes de tomarse dos pastillas

"y dime ¿como te sientes?" pregunto el ingles

El joven chino lo vio con cara de pocos amigos "tu que crees"

"bueno yo solo preguntaba, por que ya se como estas físicamente, pero bueno la cruda se pasa rápido, yo mas bien preguntaba sobre lo otro" dijo el joven

"sabes…- recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior - … no tengo ganas de hablar de eso"

"bueno, como tu gustes, pero sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo" dijo el joven con anteojos

"si, lo se, gracias amigo" al decir esto los dos juntaron sus manos y las chocaron entre si, haciendo su saludo secreto

"bueno, ahora cambiando de tema, te pasaste como se te ocurre ir a ese lugar" le dijo el amigo

"si ya ni me digas, pero fue el único lugar cercano que encontré"

"y claro que este lejos de tu padre, sabes lo que nos coste a Yamazaki y a mi para encontrarte" dijo el joven con su cara de regaño

"es cierto, Eriol ¿como llegue aquí?" pregunto el joven Li

"bueno Yamazaki prácticamente te saco cargando del lugar y yo lo estaba esperando afuera con el carro te metimos a el, no antes de que vomitaras, así que me vas a tener que pagar la lavada de mi carro, - Shaoran solo hizo una mueca de que lo sentía – pero hubieras visto lo que fue meterte a la escuela sin que nadie se diera cuenta de tu estado, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas, así que Shaoran deberías estar agradecido de contar con tan buenos amigos" dijo su amigo con una sonrisa

"si claro" fue lo único que dijo el joven para meterse al baño a darse una ducha que tanto necesitaba

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de mujeres, en una habitación se encontraban tres jóvenes limpiando y recogiendo sus cosas antes de irse a clases, mientras platicaban muy a gusto 

"ya supieron, que Li se puso bien pedo anoche" dijo una joven de cabellos castaños, y ojos del mismo color

"estas loca" dijo una joven de mirada amatista y cabellos largos que le llegaban a la cintura de color negro, la joven era de piel pálida como la porcelana pero era muy bella "no creo que el haya hecho algo así" dijo finalmente, después de tender su cama

"no estoy loca, Yamazaki me lo dijo, me dijo que el mismo tuvo que sacarlo de bar todo ahogado en alcohol" dijo la joven que respondía al nombre de Chiharu

"mira Tomoyo- dijo otra joven de cabellos castaños y con gafas a la amatista- como tu no tienes mucho tiempo en el colegio… pues bueno no sabes la reputación de Shaoran, pero bueno el – dijo esto ultimo en susurro – tiene problemas con la bebida"

"la neta que si, ya habido otras ocasiones que se pone así, y que se lo tienen que llevar a rastras del lugar" dijo Chiharu

"es que se me hace muy extraño, por que su familia es muy amiga de la mía, y en las fiestas que hemos estado juntos nunca se ha puesto así" dice la joven amatista

"mira Tomoyo pues tu crees que Shaoran se mostraría tal cual es enfrente de su padre, digo mira nada mas quien es su padre, nada mas y nada menos que Hien Li el hombre mas poderoso de todo Hong Kong por no decir China" dijo la joven de gafas

"pues la verdad no se que decir, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de Shaoran" dijo en forma de decepción la joven amatista

"pero en fin… - dijo en un suspiro Chiharu- ese no es todo el chisme- le hizo una seña a sus compañeras para que se acercaran a donde ella estaba, estas lo hicieron – bueno el chiste es el por que se puso así…"

"mujer no te detengas, continua" dijo impaciente la joven de gafas

"tranquila Naoko, bueno el chiste es que Lin May rompió con Li"

"¡QUE?" dijo Naoko totalmente sorprendida al igual que Tomoyo

"no puedo creerlo, pero no se suponen que están muy enamorados los dos" dijo Tomoyo con algo de incredulidad

"pero no se supone que Lin May se iba ir de viaje" dijo Naoko

"¿Que? … bueno eso no lo sabía, pero bueno se supone que esa es la razón por la cual Shaoran se fue de briago" dijo Chiharu

"Tal vez debería hablar con Li" dijo Tomoyo

"mmm…- dijo mientras pensaba – no te lo recomiendo, digo no creo que Li te quiera decir algo, además no crea que lo vas salvar de briago, así es Li y no va a cambiar" dijo finalmente Naoko

"bueno chicas yo creo que mejor vamos a clases antes que se nos haga tarde" dijo finalmente Chiharu y las otras la siguieron, no sin antes recoger sus libros para ir a sus salones

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Li, se encontraban desayunando en el comedor dos personas un hombre y una mujer, los dos se encontraban silenciosos, la mujer se encontraba muy concentrada en su comida mientras mantenía la cabeza baja, y el hombre esta entretenido leyendo la sección de finanzas mientras bebía su taza de Te cargado, finalmente la mujer se dispuso a hablar y levanto la mirada para ver a su hombre, un hombre que a pesar de haber vivido muchos años juntos seguía siendo igual de frió con ella, era un hombre muy guapo y atractivo cuando se conocieron y lo seguía siendo, ella se había enamorado de el desde la primera vez que se vieron. 

Ella tenia 17 años, su familia se encontraba en la ruina, y al conocerlo muchas posibilidades se le abrieron, ya que por fin pudo tener todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero no solo eso, sino que estaba enamorada, mucha gente pensó que se había casado por interés pero la verdad había sido otra estaba completamente enamorada de su marido y ahora después de 25 años de casados seguía igualmente enamorada, claro que su marido nunca externaba ningún sentimiento de cariño con ella, pero ya se había acostumbrado, así era el y ya ni trataba de cambiarlo. Pero ella sabia que en el fondo era un buen hombre aunque no lo mostrara.

"ehhh… - dijo algo durativa – Hien, este… – el hombre la voltea a ver con su mirada impenetrable- he estado pensando como ya mero se acerca el cumpleaños de Faren pensé que podríamos hacer una fiesta" dijo con una sonrisa tímida

El hombre se quedo viéndola por unos segundos y después volteo a su lectura en el periódico "si claro hazla, creo que será una muy buena oportunidad para que se conozcan" dijo esto ultimo como susurro para que su mujer no lo escuchara

"ok, entonces empezare inmediatamente con los preparativos" al decir esto siguió comiendo mas feliz su desayuno

Mientras Hien Li pensaba en todas las oportunidades que le traería esta fiesta, además lo bien que podría salir su plan, ya era hora de que su hijo se hiciera hombre.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, Shaoran había decidido dar un paseo se encontraba en los jardines, los mas lejanos de la escuela y de la gente, estaba harto de habladurías, ya toda la escuela se había enterado que Lin May había terminado su relación por lo cual se sintió humillado que todo mundo se enterara que 'el, Shaoran Li fuera dejado por una mujer', pensó que se sentiría incomodo de ver a Lin May en las clases lo raro había sido que ella no se había presentado y nadie sabia donde se encontraba pero no le importaba estaba demasiado enojado con ella para preocuparse por donde se encontraría. 

El joven chino se sienta en una esquina escondida y saca su guitarra y empieza a tocarla, había aprendido desde hace cinco años a tocarla todo mundo le decía que era muy bueno, aunque su padre no lo aprobaba ya que decía que todo eso era perdida de tiempo y por lo tanto le había hecho creer a su padre que ya no la tocaba, pero para el era su pasión, su razón así que la seguía tocando y perfeccionándose en el arte de la música y la composición, aunque casi nadie sabia eso mas que sus amigos Eriol y Yamazaki, y su hermana Faren, si su madre lo supiera seguramente correría con el chisme a su padre, y este le prohibiría tajantemente el que tocara guitarra.

Shaoran estaba tan metido en la canción que estaba tocando que no se dio cuenta que tenia compañía, esta se sentó a lado de el y lo miraba atentamente y escuchaba la música, cuando el joven termino su acompañante le dijo "wow no sabia que sabias tocar así" dijo la joven amatista que era la estaba sentado junto al chino

"Daidouji que haces aquí" pregunto sorprendido el joven de mirada chocolate

"bueno, te vi algo distante esta mañana, y pues como vi que venias a esta dirección te seguí para preguntarte como estabas y me encuentro con que tocas la guitarra muy bien" dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras, solo la veia cautelosamente

"yo se, que tu y yo no somos muy amigos, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi, y bueno yo solo quería decirte que cualquier cosa puede contar conmigo" dijo la joven "tu sabes que apenas hace un mes entre y bueno no tengo muchos amigos, solo Chiharu y Naoko, y me gustaría que fuéramos amigo – le da la mano – que te parece"

Shaoran le da la mano "esta bien Daidouji"

"bueno si somos amigos no creo que haya necesidad de tanta formalidad, por que no me llamas Tomoyo"

"esta bien Dai… Tomoyo, pero tu entonces llámame Shaoran"

"ok, Shaoran – le da una sonrisa- dime que estabas tocando"

"una canción que estaba componiendo" dijo algo penoso

"tu compones canciones" le dijo Tomoyo maravillada "wow, eso es tan Kawaii"

"si, bueno ya termine con la música, ahora le estoy poniendo la letra" y le da una hoja con unos párrafos escritos en el

"puedo" le pregunta Tomoyo

"si" y Shaoran y en eso Shaoran empieza a tocar la canción, mientras Tomoyo cantaba alguna de las estrofas escritas en la hoja, y la verdad que la joven Daidouji cantaba muy bien, y a Shaoran se le ocurrió una idea, sonrió maliciosamente mientras seguía su amiga cantando y el tocando el instrumento

* * *

Sakura se encontraba desempacando algunas cajas ya que su departamento era un desastre, por lo menos ya tenia decorada su habitación, solo le faltaban algunas detalles, pero bueno luego los resolvería, ahora estaba concentrada viendo como decoraría su sala, mientras estaba viendo eso suena el teléfono, se extraña de quien podría llamarla ya que muy pocas personas sabían que ella estaba en Hong Kong y mucho menos tenían el teléfono de su departamento, se acerco y contesto la llamada 

"Bueno…" dijo la joven

"_Sakura_" dijo una voz masculina

"Si, quien habla" dijo la joven aunque ya tenia sospechas de quien era

"Soy Hien Li" dijo secamente

"oh- dijo la joven aunque ya lo sospechaba quien mas podría conseguir su teléfono – dime en que te puedo ayudar"

"resulta que mi esposa va hacer una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Fanren, y creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que tu y Shaoran se conozcan" dijo el hombre en un tono malicioso

"mmm… que interesante" dijo la joven

"Recibirás muy pronto la invitación" dijo el señor Li

"y será formal" dijo Sakura con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos

"Supongo, ya sabes que a mi esposa le encanta ese tipo de fiesta" dijo sin mucho sentimiento o más bien como molestia el hecho que acaba de comentar

"bueno… pero yo no tengo ningún vestido formal" dijo en forma inocente

"no te preocupes, te mandare uno… espero que tus medidas no hayan cambiado" dijo de forma seductora, que Sakura no puedo evitar traer los recuerdos de su amorío con el

"no, no han cambiado" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa triunfal, ya que sabia la clase de regalo que iba a recibir de Hien Li, lo sabia perfectamente

"entonces te espero sin falta, adiós Yin Fa" y con eso se corto la llamada

Sakura solo rió ante lo ultimo 'Yin Fa' esa era la manera en la que Hien Li la llamaba de cariño ya que eso era su nombre en chino y a Sakura le gustaba como le decía, le recordaba cuando su mama de pequeña la llamaba así, de vez en cuando extrañaba a su madre, cuando se sentía sola, ya que no tenia muy buenas relaciones con su familia, su padre se había casado por segunda vez y Sakura nunca se lo perdono y se rebelo ante el por eso la mandaron con su tía Sonomi a Hong Kong pero por ciertas situaciones que pasaron se pelearon y se fue a Europa con su hermano Touya que era medico en Londres y este la mando a Paris a estudiar arte, pero ahora había regresado de Europa a Hong Kong, ella tenia sus razones.

Aunque ahora lo único que debía enfocarse era en su trabajo que era seducir a Shaoran Li, Sakura sonrió, ya que se moría de ganas que fuera la fiesta para poder conocerlo y ahí lograr su propósito con el.

_**Continuara**_

**Notas de Autora: hola a todos estoy muy contenta con los reviews que he recibido al parecer mi amenaza funciono ;) y pues espero que les guste este capitulo, y que me manden más reviews. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews y espero que lo vuelvan hacer.**

**Pd: si no hay minimo 5 reviews por este cap no actualizo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**El Arte del Engaño**_

CAP. 3: … UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS

Sakura se encontraba en su casa, estaba muy contenta ya que había conseguido el color perfecto para esta, la joven después de una tarde de estar pintando sola su pequeño departamento, se sentó exhausta, y cerro un poco los ojos para descansar y recapitulo en todo lo que había pasado desde que había regresado a Hong Kong, la joven al final sonrió maliciosamente, ya tenia planes de lo que iba a hacer con ese dinero.

No es que Sakura fuera pobre, al contrario era heredera de uno de los imperios mas grandes de Japón ya que su padre era un empresario muy importante, pero digamos que a ella no le interesaba mucho lo que pasaba en Japón y menos con su "familia", digamos que la relación que mantenía con su padre no era nada buena, su madre había muerto de cáncer cuando ella tenia 6 años, después de 3 años su padre se volvió a casa con una mujer, una mujer mucho mas joven, y odio a su padre por hacer eso, desde ese momento Sakura se empezó a rebelar contra las reglas de su progenitor, hasta que este se canso de ella y la mando con su tía Sonomi en Hong Kong, a Sakura la verdad no era que amaba mucho a su tía pero tan siquiera prefería soportarla a ella que a su madrastra, también tenia un hermano mayor el cual se había ido muy lejos a un internado en Inglaterra y volvió algunos años después a Hong Kong y fue mientras ella vivía con su tía, tenían buena relación, algo extraña pero buena, pero al final después de una discusión que tuvo con Sonomi no le quedo mas remedio que irse de Hong Kong para ir a Paris a la universidad de Artes, claro que después de ese incidente no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su tía, la única persona con la que ocasionalmente tenia contacto era con su prima Tomoyo, claro que la joven nunca supo las razones reales por las cuales su madre y su prima se pelearon.

En ese momentos su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, la joven se paro de su asiento y fue abrir la puerta donde vio a un joven vestido de mensajero con una bolsa "Usted es Sakura Kinomoto" pregunto el joven

"si, soy yo" dijo la joven

"por favor firme esto" dijo el joven entregándole el papel donde venia que había recibido el paquete, la joven lo firmo y se lo entrego al joven

"muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día" y con eso el mensajero se marcho, Sakura cierra la puerta y abre el paquete y en ella venia una nota:

"_Querida Sakura:_

_Espero que tus medidas sigan siendo las mismas, creo que el vestido te gustara tanto como a mi, también encontraras unos zapatos que yo mismo seleccione, No llegues tarde, te estaré esperando… y mi hijo también_

_Hien L."_

La joven sonrió maliciosamente al ver su vestido era hermoso, claro lo había escogido Hien Li, que era muy bien conocido en sus buenos gustos no solo en mujeres si no en todo.

"esto va ser muy, pero muy divertido" dijo Sakura, que después puso prendió su esteréo y lo puso a todo volumen.

* * *

"Mamá no quiero ir" dijo el joven Li haciendo evidente su molestia

"Hijo es la fiesta de tu hermana, como que no quieres ir, toda la familia tiene que estar ahí" dijo Ieran incrédula ante el hecho que su hijo no quisiera asistir a la fiesta de su hermana

"Mamá tu sabes perfectamente que no me gustan esas fiestas, por favor Madre no me hagas ir" dijo esto ultimo suplicante el joven "además – agrego rápidamente - no creo que a Fanren le vaya a importar mucho que no vaya" dijo el joven tratando de que con esto no lo obligaran a ir

"Tu **Padre** quiere que vayas- dijo remarcando la palabra Padre- y no creo que le guste mucho el saber que tu no vas ha asistir a la fiesta" dijo Ieran, Shaoran suspiro resignado ya que sabia que esto era una orden de su padre, y con eso no había manera de escapar

"Pues al parecer ya no me queda de otra" dijo el joven con una sonrisa de resignación

"bueno, no te preocupes ya mande tu traje a la tintorería y lo tendrán para el sábado, bueno te espero ese día temprano" y con eso la señora Li se marcho no si un antes "si quieres invita a Eriol para que no estés solo" y con eso la progenitora de Shaoran se fue de su cuarto en la escuela

El joven se sentó, la verdad que no quería ir a la fiesta pero no le quedaba mas remedio ya que si era una orden de su padre sabia que nadie se oponía a los deseos de Hien Li, Shaoran cogio su guitarra y empezó a tocar un poco eso siempre lo calmaba, el joven siguió tocando una de sus ultimas creaciones, en ese momento entra Eriol.

"que paso viejo, que te dijo tu mama" pregunto el ingles

"¿Tienes planes para este sábado?" pregunto el joven Li y Eriol le respondió con una sonrisa

* * *

"Tomoyo apurate" grito una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, a pesar de su edad se podía ver como esta mujer se conservaba muy bien ( o tal vez era una que otra cirugía plástica) la mujer tenia los ojos iguales a la joven que acaba de llamar, se podría decir que se parecían mucho, aunque claro que el cabello eran muy diferentes el de esta mujer tenia un corte corto (valga la redundancia) y de color castaño con un poco de tintes pelirrojos, su vestimenta era impecable al igual que elegante, lucia un hermoso traje negro de cóctel, no tenia mangas, y usaba con el unas hermosas zapatillas Jimmy Choo con tacón de aguja, y usaba una chalina de color negro y un bolso de fiesta Channel, en una muñeca traía un brazalete de muchos brillantes que le hacían juego a su hermoso par de aretes, su maquillaje al igual que ella era elegante pero a la vez sencillo, claro que era de las mejores marcas como Estée Lauder.

"ahí voy mama" dijo la joven Daidouji bajando en esos momentos por la escalera, la joven lucia simplemente radiante y hermosa, vestía un hermoso vestido valentino color blanco era corte A, era sin mangas y estas eran unas tiras muy delgadas, el escote era muy discreto, sus vestido se amoldaba muy bien a sus curvas, la falda llegaba justo debajo de sus rodillas mostrando sus bien torneadas piernas, y con unos hermosas zapatillas descubiertas que se amorraban a sus pantorrillas, y tenia el tacón de 8 cm. Y eran de punta. La joven lucia un maquillaje muy natural justo para su edad, se podría decir que lucia espectacular, su peinado constaba en una cola de caballo con un hermoso prendedor en forma de mariposa este era de oro blanco y diamantes al igual que su gargantilla cartier.

"Tomoyo, ya vámonos, el chofer nos espera" dijo la mujer mientras caminaba en dirección de la puerta donde uno de los mayordomos le abría esta, las dos mujeres salieron y en el portón les esperaba una hermosa camioneta Ford toda blindada, las dos mujeres entraron a esta, no antes de que el chofer les abriera la puerta, ya adentro la dos mujeres de dispusieron a platicar.

"Espero que no lleguemos tarde" dijo la mujer

"claro que no mama, no te desesperes, además creo que esta fiesta va a durar mucho" dijo la joven Tomoyo

"Estoy muy contenta de que aceptaras venir conmigo" dijo la mujer muy feliz

"creo que es bueno que ya empiece a socializar mas, digo en unos años entrare en el negocio familiar y es bueno que empiece hacer migas con esa gente" dijo Tomoyo en su tono mas encantador posible, pero la verdad no era esa, si no otra muy diferente y era relacionada con cierto hombre que le gustaba mucho a la joven.

Después de unos veinte minutos en camino hacia la mansión Li, las mujeres del clan Daidouji llegaron a la recepción, las dos entraron muy contentas, el lugar era magnifico, no había palabras para describirlo, era esplendido, elegante, sofisticado, digno de la elite China, en sus paredes se podía ver la historia de la familia Li, sus ancestros pero a la vez había en ellas el presente y lo que seria el futuro de este clan, sus paredes llenas de pinturas o de fotografías, en el centro había una de toda la familia Li, el piso era de mármol, y los muebles eran importados de Italia, en el techo había unos hermosos candelabros de diamantes con oro hechos en España, en una de las esquinas se encontraba una orquesta tocando solo lo mejor para deleitar a las personas con la exquisitez de las melodías, y en por todo el salón se podía a ver a jóvenes meseros llevando a todos en sus bandejas copas de champagne o de algún vino francés.

Al entrar Tomoyo con su madre, las dos mujeres fueron inmediatamente abordadas por Ieran Li, la anfitriona de la fiesta, las dos mujeres se sonrieron amablemente a la mujer china, ya que ni Tomoyo y su madre eran de ese país, ellas eran de nacionalidad japonesa, solo que cuando la madre de Tomoyo se divorcio, las dos se fueron a china donde Sonomi siguió con el negocio del abuelo de Tomoyo y se quedaron a residir ahí, claro que las dos mujeres Daidouji manejaban con maestría el idioma chino, así que mucho gente no podría saber con facilidad si eran nativas de china o eran extranjeras.

"ohhhh Sonomi que gusta que hayas venido" dijo la Señora Li saludando de beso a la mujer nombrada "oh – viendo a Tomoyo – veo que has traído a tu hija" Tomoyo solo sonrió "Cada día esta mas grande… y bonita" dijo Ieran

"Muchas gracias, Señora Li" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, la verdad odiaba esas fiestas por que eran de pura hipocresía, pero si ese era el sacrificio que tenia que hacer con solo verlo, estaba dispuesta ha hacerlo

"Si me disculpan" dijo Tomoyo en el instante que vio a Shaoran con Eriol y con eso se fue donde estaban los dos jóvenes que se encontraban charlando muy afablemente "hola chicos" saludo Tomoyo

"oh, hola Tomoyo¿Cómo estas?" respondió el joven Li, saludándola de beso

"estoy muy bien" y la joven voltea a ver a Eriol "y tu Eriol como estas" dijo la joven

"muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar señorita" y antes de que Tomoyo supiera, el joven ingles ya había tomado su mano para besarla, esto hizo que Tomoyo se sonrosara un poco ante lo que había hecho el caballero ingles

"y díganme, que tal la fiesta" pregunto Tomoyo

"pues algo… aburrida" dijo Shaoran sin mucho entusiasmo

"y tu hermana, donde esta, la estaba buscando para darle su regalo" pregunto Tomoyo curiosa ante el paradero de la joven Li

"Ahora que lo dices, mi hermana lleva mucho tiempo sin estar en el salón"

* * *

Mientras tanto en el jardín trasero de la mansión Li, entre los arbustos se encontraban dos individuos, solo se podía escuchar gemidos y alguno que otro suspiro que eran arrebatados por el otro individuo, en la oscuridad se podrían vislumbrar dos sobran una de una mujer y la otra de un hombre, al parecer los dos estaban cometiendo un acto algo impúdico por así decirlo pero a la vez muy excitante y placentero para aquellos que se encontraban ejecutándolo.

"ohhhh- dijo la joven, que se encontraba con las piernas alrededor del joven – sigue, así, mas, mas" decía la joven sin pudor alguno dando muestras claras de que estaba disfrutando

"creo que ya tenemos que entrar o todos sospecharan Señorita Fanren" dijo el joven que se encontraba moviéndose al compás de la joven

La joven sonrió "ya te dije que no me dijeras Señorita" para después morderse los labios ante los espasmos de placer que estaba recibiendo

"lo siento no puedo evitarlo, tu sabes que yo soy solo el jardinero y tu la señorita dueña de esta casa" dijo le joven después de que habían terminado el acto no antes de haber llegado al clímax total de este, el joven se subía los pantalones y se abrochaba su ziper mientras que la joven se acomodaba su vestido y se peinaba y retocaba su maquillaje, el joven se le quedo viendo por un momento a la joven Fanren, de verdad que hermosa era, el desde que la vio por primera vez que entro a trabajar en la mansión Li como jardinero, se enamoro perdidamente de Fanren Li, lo que nunca pensó es que fuera correspondido, ya tenían mas de seis meses ocultando su relación, ya que si era sabido que ellos dos tenían una relación el seria despedido y estarían seguros que nunca volvería encontrar trabajo, aunque a el no le gustaba mucho ocultar su relación Fanren insista en que lo hicieran, el se sentía un poco incomodo ocultando su relación, ya que el la amaba y realmente no le importaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero respetaba la decisión de su amada.

"bueno supongo que ya tengo que entrar" dijo la joven después de haberse terminado de arreglar

"si… eso creo" dijo el joven con pesadez "bueno te veré mañana" dijo el joven dando media vuelta, Fanren al ver esto dice rápidamente

"Jim… por que no entras a la fiesta" dijo Fanren invitando al jardinero

"¿enserio?" Dijo el joven algo escéptico ante lo dicho por su novia

"..ss" pero antes de que la joven Li pudiera contestar se vieron interrumpidos por otra persona

"Fanren, que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar en el salón, **EN TU** **FIESTA**" remarcando lo ultimo

"si ya se, Feimei" contesto la joven a su hermana mayor, Feimei tenia 24 años y era muy parecida a su hermana, tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos, solo que Feimei lo tenia mas largo que Fanren, a esta le llegaba a la cintura, mientras que a Fanren a los hombros, aunque en esos momentos Feimei lo tuviera recogido, las dos era muy bonitas, pero Fanren lo era mas, la joven Feimei se les quedo viendo muy atentamente a su hermana y al joven jardinero

"Fanren¿Qué haces aquí y lo mas importante que haces con el?" pregunto la joven china

"ehh… yo… yo decidí tomar aire y… y lo, encontré a Jim aquí" dijo la cumpleañera un poco nerviosa

"este lo que sucede es que yo vine a entregarle un pequeño presente a la Señorita Fanren, por sus amabilidades conmigo" dijo Jim tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible

Feimei los vio como si los estuviera analizando muy detenidamente, en sus ojos se podía ver que no les creía nada pero era mejor no preguntar, pero sabía que había algo raro entre su hermana menor y el jardinero

"entremos, todo mundo anda preguntando por ti" dijo la señorita Li, de vuelta al salón, pero antes volteo al joven "será mejor que se marche" y con eso se fue

Fanren lo vio antes de irse con su hermana y le sonrió débilmente y se fue a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ya en el salón su hermana mayor se voltea lista para enfrentarla

"que fue todo eso" le pregunto Feimei a su hermana menor

"a que te refieres, no te entiendo" dijo haciéndose la desentendida

"tu sabes a lo que me refiero, cual es tu relación con el jardinero" le demando una respuesta

"nada, solo lo trato bien, ahora resulta que es malo tratar bien a tu servidumbre" dijo Fanren tratando de hacerse la ofendida

"eso son tonterías, así que dime la verdad¿estas saliendo con el verdad?" al decir esto Fanren se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer que había sido descubierta por su hermana mayor

"tomare tu silencio como un si, sabes que si mis papas se enteran de eso te matan y lo despiden" dijo esto en casi un susurro

"… lo se" fue lo único que salio de los labios de la cumpleañera

"tienes que dejar de verlo" y con eso la joven Feimei se va con otros invitados, dejando ahí a la joven del cumpleaños pensativa, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que terminar con esa relación, pero no podía, ella de verdad quería a Jim, si sabia que no tenia dinero y que muy probablemente no tuviera mucho futuro pero eso no le impedía quererlo con todo su ser, y es que estaba profundamente enamorada del joven, pero al parecer eso seria algo que su familia no entendería jamás, ni siquiera sus hermanas o en todo caso su hermano Shaoran.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte de la fiesta se encontraban los dueños de la mansión Li y con la jefa de las industrias Daidouji, estaba muy a gusto discutiendo ciertos temas y degustando su champagne

"y dime Sonomi como van los negocios" pregunto el magnate chino

"oh, grandioso, cada vez las ventas van aumentando mas, y la producción crece cada día, la verdad es que este año ha sido muy bueno para la empresa" dijo Sonomi con mucho orgullo ante el éxito de su negocio

"oh, me da mucho gusto, Sonomi- dijo Ieran sonriéndole a su amiga, y volteando a ver a todos lados- donde esta tu hija, me pareció verla con mi hijo, pero ya no los veo" dijo la esposa de Hien Li

"mmm – dijo Sonomi volteando y buscando a Tomoyo entre todos los invitados hasta que vislumbró a una jovencita hablando con dos jóvenes muy apuestos y una joven vestida de rojo por cierto muy atractiva- ahí esta, Tomoyo ven por favor" dijo la señora Daidouji a su hija que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la petición de su madre, la joven fue directo a su madre y los anfitriones de la fiesta

"oh, Tomoyo te quiero presentar a Hien Li" dijo Sonomi presentadole a Tomoyo un hombre mayor, muy parecido a Shaoran solo que este tenia un aire de misterio que su hijo no tenia, y claro se podía ver la experiencia adquirida con el paso de los años

"mucho gusto, Señor Li" dijo Tomoyo tratando de lucir lo mas encantadora posible dándole la mano para saludarlo pero el hombre en vez de tomarla para saludarla se encorvo y la beso, lo cual hizo que Tomoyo se ruborizara un poco

"el placer es todo mío, Señorita Daidouji" dijo el dueño de las empresas Li sonriéndole de lo mas encantador, y la verdad es que ese hombre era muy atractivo, además que la edad y tal vez su fortuna lo hacían verse mucho mas interesante

Tomoyo lo único que hizo fue sonreír, y tratar de darle un mirada seductora, la verdad el, y solo el era la única razón por la que ella había asistido a esa fiesta, Hien Li su amor oculto, si ella Tomoyo Daidouji estaba enamorada de Hien Li, todavía recordaba como lo había conocido…

_Flash back_

_Hacia una semana que había entrado a la escuela, y no se acostumbraba al hecho que era un internado de hombres y mujeres ya que siempre había estado en una escuela de puras mujeres, aunque claro que era divertido ver al otro sexo, y mas para una chica la cual no había tenido muchas experiencias en el ámbito amoroso, solo había tenido un novio y se llamaba Eriol Hiraguizawa, lo había conocido en unas vacaciones de verano en Inglaterra, cuando tenia 14 años, como sus padres y su madre eran muy amigos decidieron pasar todo el verano en la casa de campo de los Hiraguizawa, y desde que lo vio le gusto el joven ingles, pero ella no estaba segura de los sentimientos del joven hacia ella, pero un día fueron a montar a caballo y decidieron descansar debajo de la sombra de un árbol, los dos jóvenes se pusieron a conversar y sin mas el joven ingles tomo desprevenida a Tomoyo ya la beso, si le dio su primer beso y con eso empezaron su noviazgo, claro que fue algo que sus padres no sabían, pero aun así disfrutaron mucho, pero al final las vacaciones se terminaron y fueron obligados a separarse aunque prometieron seguir en contacto nunca lo hicieron hasta en esos momentos que Tomoyo al entrar a su nuevo colegio se entero que su único ex novio estudiaba ahí._

…_¿Si le seguía atrayendo?... mmm bueno eso era una pregunta muy interesante, Eriol con el paso del tiempo se había puesto mas atractivo pero Tomoyo ya no estaba segura si seguía sintiendo algo por el joven, Tomoyo mientras hacia sus cavilaciones acerca de su vida amorosa caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin darse cuenta que había alguien en su camino y tropezó con la otra persona haciendo que sus libros y ella terminaron tirados en el suelo, la joven volteo a ver quien había sido el tonto que se había metido en su camino, y encontró nada mas y nada menos que al hombre mas guapo y sexy que hubiera visto en toda su vida, era un hombre alto, de buen cuerpo, tenia como unos 40 o tal vez mas, tenia el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color que el otoño, el hombre le sonrió y Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa, el señor se acomedio ha ayudar a la joven a levantarse y recoger sus pertenencias, mientras hacia eso Tomoyo le sonreía como embobada, y el le devolvió la sonrisa para decir _

"_Una señorita tan bella como usted debería fijarse por donde camina" y con eso el hombre se fue para seguir con su camino_

_Tomoyo no dejo de verlo hasta que perdió su rastro, estaba en shock, ese hombre la había conquistado con su sonrisa y su galantería, si ya sabia que debía ser el padre de algún estudiante pero eso que, no le impedía que se fijara en aquel hombre, Tomoyo seguía sonriendo hasta que llego Eriol_

"_porque sonríes tanto" le pregunto el joven ingles a la joven de mirada amatista_

"_no por nada, oye acabas de ver al señor que se acaba de ir" pregunto la joven_

"_si…" dijo Eriol metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón_

"_quien es" pregunto Tomoyo tratando de sonar casual para esconder su interés sobre la identidad de aquel misterioso hombre_

"_ah, el es el padre de Shaoran, Hien Li" dijo Eriol marchándose ya que había tocado el timbre para entrar a clases_

"_Hien Li" dijo Tomoyo esto en un susurro, para luego irse a sus clases_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

Shaoran caminaba solo por el jardín de su casa, le urgía tomar un poco de aire libre ya que estar entre toda esa gente lo asfixiaba, por eso odiaba esas fiestas, pero tenia que venir ya que había sido orden de su padre, y a Hien Li nadie se le ponía en contra, Shaoran empezó a divagar un poco y sus pensamientos se concentraron en cierta joven, que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de china, si era tonto pero todavía no se olvidaba de Lin May, no se olvidaba de su engaño, pero es que todavía sentía algo por ella, no sabia muy bien describir que era pero sentía algo por ella.

Shaoran seguía caminando hasta que se detuvo y vio que en las bancas había alguien sentado, una mujer mas específicamente, era joven, de cabello castaño lo traía suelto y ondulado, y vestía un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, al parecer este vestido había sido confeccionado por un gran diseñador, era strapless todo ceñido lo cual le dejaba ver su gran figura, y la falda tenia corte de princesa solo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas dejando ver unas pantorrillas muy bien ejercitadas además que lucia con unas hermosas zapatillas de marc jacobs, de color dorado, al parecer hacían juego con su bolsa y sus hermosas joyas de oro con esmeraldas.

Shaoran decidió acercarse un poco mas hacia donde estaba la joven y pudo apreciar su cara, era muy hermosa, y tenia los mas grandes e impactantes ojos que jamás haya visto en una mujer, la joven parecía pensativa, estaba mirando al horizonte, al parecer estaba muy concentrada, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shaoran hasta que el joven carraspeo su garganta para que la joven de mirada esmeralda notara su presencia, la joven volteo a verlo y fue ahí cuando se vieron directamente a los ojos, parecía que en ese momento todo se detuvo, que no había nada mas que ellos dos…

**_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás_**

La joven sonrió a Shaoran, y Shaoran le sonrió… los dos no podían evitar dejar de verse

**_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás_**

_**Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar**_

"hola… me llamo Shaoran y tu" dijo el joven Li a la misteriosa joven que estaba sentada enfrente de el

"hola Shaoran, me llamo Sakura" dijo la joven moviéndose para hacerle la invitación al joven chino de sentarse, y Shaoran lo hizo

**_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
besame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente_**

_**Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder**_

"mucho gusto Sakura" dijo el joven dándole la mano y Sakura la toma para saludarse, la joven siento que al chino le sudaban sus manos, estaba algo nervioso Sakura solo se rió discretamente

**_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré_**

"el gusto es mío Shaoran Li" dijo Sakura y Shaoran la vio raro

"como sabes que soy Li, yo no te había dicho mi apellido" dijo el joven

Sakura se regaño por sus adentros e invento una mentira rápidamente "Es que todo mundo en china conoce a la familia Li, además soy una invitada a una fiesta suya, se supone que debo conocer a la familia no crees" dijo la joven

"si, perdóname, soy un tonto" dijo el joven de mirada otoñal disculpándose, Sakura solo se limito a sonreír, Shaoran no podía creer que había visto esta hermosa mujer ahí sola sentada metida en sus pensamientos, no sabia por que pero de repente su corazón había empezado a latir mas fuerte, y su estomago parecía que sentía algo en el, era como si hubiera estado en la montaña rusa y su estomago solo se hubiera volteado era un sensación muy rara, la que le provocaba esa mujer

**_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
besame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente _**

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
besame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente

"y dime a quien conoces de mi familia" pregunto Shaoran a Sakura

"a tu hermana Fanren, fuimos juntas a la escuela" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa 'y también a tu padre, de hecho lo conozco muy, muy bien' pensó esto ultimo la joven Kinomoto

"ohhhh, y en que trabajas" dijo el joven chino

"oh por el momento en nada, acabo de llegar de Europa y apenas me estoy acomodando, todavía no he buscado empleo" dijo la joven Kinomoto

"oh y en que parte de Europa estabas" pregunto muy interesado el joven Shaoran sobre la vida de la joven de mirada esmeralda

"En París, estudie en la universidad de arte de París" dijo la joven muy orgullosa sobre su educación universitaria

"Que interesante, y cual ha sido tu especialidad"

"Pintura, de hecho espero encontrar trabajo en una galería, ese seria mi sueño" dijo la joven, aunque esta revelación que había hecho la había sorprendido no solo al joven Li sino también a ella, nunca espero que apenas con unos minutos de conocerlo le contara algo tan intimo como era sus sueños y aspiraciones, eso si fue algo muy raro para ella, y no supo como tomarlo, pero luego tendría tiempo para indagar en sus sentimientos, en esos momentos tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como seducir al joven que estaba sentado alado de ella

Después de un rato conversando decidieron entrar, y vieron que ya no había tantos invitados, pues al parecer se les había ido volando el tiempo platicando acerca de lo que hacían, de sus vidas, claro que Sakura no dijo mucho.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte del salón se encontraba una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja y ojos cafés, era muy bella debía tener como unos 28 años, lucia un vestido color rosa, con algunas decoraciones con pedrería, era un Channel y lucia unos Manolo Blanik de color rosa al igual que su vestido, la mujer se encontraba hablando con el dueño de las industrias Li

"Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para poder verte a solas" dijo la mujer

"Kaho no seas impaciente, mañana te iré a visitar a tu departamento" dijo el señor Li

"La verdad me has tenido muy abandonada últimamente, te extraño" dijo esto ultimo muy quedito para que nadie escuchara

"ya te he dicho que tengo mucho trabajo, y que no toda la vida puedo pasármela contigo"

"ya lo se, pero aun así quiero tenerte mas tiempo para mi" dijo esto en tono de exigir

"mira, no te pongas así, tu sabes en lo que te metiste ahora lo aceptas o lo dejas" dijo el hombre ya enojado

"perdóname mi vida, no lo vuelvo hacer, pero es que me muero de ganas de estar contigo" dijo Kaho intentado cuidar sus palabras para no enojar a su amante

"mas te vale, mañana te veo" y con eso el hombre se fue dejando la mujer sola, Kaho Mizuki la amante en turno de Hien Li se dispuso ha abandonar la fiesta cuando ve al hijo de su amante acompañado con una mujer, que se la hacia muy familiar al ponerle atención se dio cuenta de quien era, era nada mas y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto su ex cuñada, ya que ella había estado comprometida con el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto hace dos años, pero rompieron cuando Kaho empezó a andar con Hien Li, Sakura se da cuenta que la amante de Hien Li la veía en esos momentos y le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa que se podía interpretar como amable pero había algo oculto en ella, Kaho solo la vio con determinación tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía por esa mujer ya que con ella ahí peligraba mucho su estatus como amante de Hien Li, ya que sabia que su ex cuñada y el que era ahora su amante habían tenido un amorío en el pasado, y ella no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran, ni su ex cuñada ni otra mujer.

* * *

"bueno, ya es algo tarde, así que me retiro" dijo Sakura a Shaoran

"Si… si quieres yo te puedo acompañar" dijo Shaoran de repente, lo cual sorprendió a Sakura pero sonrió entre maliciosa con un poco de picardía

"no, como crees, de seguro a tu familia no le va a gustar que te vayas de la fiesta"

"insisto, además Hong Kong es una cuidad peligrosa, me sentiría mas aliviado si se que llegaste sana y salva a tu casa"

"ok, entonces nos vamos" dijo Sakura sabiendo que no habría nada que pudiera quitarle la cabeza a Li de acompañarla

Mientras el joven Li escoltaba a la joven Kinomoto, alguien los veía de lejos con una sonrisa en la boca, la joven ojiverde volteo a ver a espectador, para darle una sonrisa de complicidad, el hombre asintió y con eso Sakura y el joven Li se fueron de la mansión de la familia mas poderosa de toda china.

Shaoran decidió llevarla en un taxi hasta su casa, el viaje duro aproximadamente unos 20 minutos, llegaron a un gran edificio de unos 10 pisos, la joven se bajo del carro seguida por el joven, entraron al edificio y fueron directo al elevador, la joven presiono el botón "4" y se quedaron callados mientras llegaban a su destino.

Sakura estaba pensando como hacerle para lograr su cometido, mientras que Shaoran estaba algo nervioso, ya que el no era la clase de caballero que lleva a una mujer hasta la puerta de su casa, o bueno por que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que la ultima novia que tenia era Lin May y como iban en la misma escuela no había necesidad de llevarla a su casa ya que se quedaban a dormir en la institución, el joven chino sentía como su estomago se revolvía de nervios, no sabia porque pero desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez sintió algo extraño, algo que no había sentido por otra mujer antes, ni siquiera por Lin May, en ese momento el elevador se paro y abrió la puerta Sakura salio de el, seguida por el joven Shaoran y después de pasar por dos puertas, Sakura se para a la tercera y saco de su bolso las llaves y abrió el departamento, pero antes de entrar Shaoran hablo

"me divertí mucho esta noche, fue un placer conocerte" dijo el joven haciendo uso de sus buenos modales

Sakura se rió un poco, de verdad que Shaoran se parecía mucho a su padre, "yo también me divertí mucho- la joven dudo un poco antes de decir esto – te gustaría pasar" dijo la joven haciendo la invitación al joven para que conociera su casa

"ehh si, claro" y con eso los dos entraron, Sakura cerro la puerta de su departamento con una sonrisa, ya con esto había logrado su cometido, y mañana se terminaría este negocio, para siempre.

CONTINUARA

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS, jeje espero que todos hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones tanto como yo, jeje si neta que estas vacaciones fueron muy buenas para mi, jeje aunque claro que no fueron buenas para mis fics, pero bueno, cambiando de tema espero que les guste este capitulo ya que me tome mucho tiempo para hacerlo, bueno si les gusto ya saben mandene reviews, y la canción que puse fue la de "por besarte" de Lu. **

**Ya saben minimo 5 reviews si no, no actualizo**

**ALEIRBAGPOTTER**


End file.
